


The Hot Mom on the Block

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Trimberly as Emma's moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Ever since Emma was little, the boys in the neighborhood would always come around to visit. Years later she came to the shocking discovery that her mom's weren't just regular mom's...they were hot...first crush material. Were people coming over because they wanted to be Emma's friends? Or because Kimberly existed?





	The Hot Mom on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> This one was just something in my head that I wanted to get out before I go back to writing other projects

It was never a secret that the boys of Harwood Street liked to set up a game of hockey right in the street right in front of the Gomez-Hart house. They claimed that it was the best place, as it was more of a straight away as opposed to the end of the street where the dead end circle rested. Gia forced herself into the game, as their no girls rule was stupid while Emma watched from the side of the street, calling out when an oncoming car was coming. On  _ weekends _ especially, Jake Holling, Troy Burrows, Noah Carver and Orion Silverman would decide that this would be the  _ best _ time to play? Why? Because Mrs. Kimberly Gomez-Hart would be  _ supervising,  _ watching from her front porch and dishing out the best cookies. In the hottest days of summer...the neighborhood kids loved her  _ cookies, _ so to say. It was a phase they eventually grew out of, but it was safe to say; considering all the gawking, that Kimberly was these boys first crush.

When Emma grew older, there was the  _ next _ wave. Brody Fernandez, an eighth grader, offered to mow the Gomez-Hart’s lawn to try and make extra money. His father, Mike, was very clear with all three of his kids that they would have to make their own money if they wanted to have their own car. With Brody being the youngest, he decided that he would start his car fund early and put himself out there. He was always so polite, asking Kimberly if she needed anything else...of course she took advantage of every lightbulb that needed changing, battery that needed replacing and gutters that needed to be cleaned out. It saved Trini from having to do extra yard work, so everyone won. 

It all came to a head when in freshman history Mrs. Shiba asked her class to partner up and do a presentation on a famous woman in America’s past. Naturally, Emma would prefer to work with Gia but she was taken aback when  _ Chase Clark _ turned around and practically begged Emma to be his partner. With a presentation like this, it would be a big portion of their grade and the boy was a bit of a slacker who  _ needed _ to do well. Out of the goodness of her heart Emma agreed to be partners with the skater kid with a charming smile...much to Gia’s disappointment. Her best friend instead partnered up with Hazel Landsdown, so all in all it wasn’t a  _ total _ loss for the blonde. 

Chase insisted that every project meeting should be at Emma’s house on the claim of he was too embarrassed to take her to his place. With two siblings he said he wanted the privacy without any sort of distraction. Trini only had one rule, that they kept the bedroom door open while they studied. She trusted her daughter, but she  _ didn’t _ trust the lady chasing flirt  _ Chase.  _

“So I think we should do our project on Harriet Tubman” Emma suggested, having narrowed down important women of the past couple of decades.

“Ah, yeah, yeah that sounds good” The freshman boy nodded his head dumbly, scratching his chin as his eyes continued to avert to the door. 

Emma’s lips formed into one solid line, her eyes narrowing, “Do you know who Harriet Tubman  _ is?” _

Chase tilted his head, squinting, really thinking about this one, “Something to do with a  _ tub?  _ Oh! She invented the hot tub and changed the lives of partying and hookups forever.” He couldn’t help but laugh as Emma rolled her eyes, “She sounds like my kinda lady”

“I honestly cannot tell if you’re serious right now, so I’m  _ praying _ that was an awful joke” Emma waited for Chase to deny such a thing but...no such luck. God, no wonder he picked someone as smart as Emma to help him skate by in class. He needed all the help he could get. 

A gentle knock on Emma’s bedroom door broke the pair of freshman from their conversation. Kimberly had just gotten home from work and wanted to say hi to her daughter and  _ guest _ before having to change. “Oh, I didn’t realize we had company...Chase did you want to stay for dinner?” Her relationship with Mrs. Clark started off a bit  _ rocky _ to say the least, but over time they had grown to be genuine friends. Considering who she was dating...well, the Clarks were going to become a bigger staple in their lives. 

“Sure that sounds great” Chase’s cheeks turned pink, his grin lopsided upon looking at Mrs. Kimberly Gomez-Hart….Emma  _ knew _ this look. He flirted with girls left and right at school, the biggest heartthrob of the freshman class. The look in his eye right now was comparable to the way he could fluster a girl with a couple of words and that charming grin. Emma wasn’t blind, the dark haired boy, with brown eyes and just a dash of bad boy was  _ super _ hot...he was constantly getting in trouble with wearing snapbacks with his uniform. Principal Udonna had a  _ lovely _ collection by now. “Did you need any help?” He offered, much like Brody did. 

“My wife could use an extra hand in the kitchen…” Chase’s smile faltered just slightly. He wanted to be around  _ Kimberly,  _ not  _ Trini.  _ “I’ve heard you’re an excellent cook”

“Is that what my mom’s been saying?” He laughed as he got up, he really didn’t want to do  _ school work.  _ “All of that home ec is paying off.” He actually  _ winked _ at Kimberly, her brow raising in response. Did Chase take sewing and cooking classes as electives to actually  _ learn _ those skills and become a responsible bachelor? Nope. Definitely took it to be around all the ladies. “You just relax Mrs. G-H.” 

As he got up to leave the room, Emma let out a frustrated sigh, “We didn’t even decide our project topic!” She should’ve stuck with Gia...Gia would at least  _ listen _ to her...and he was gone.  _ Ugh, boys.  _ “He must really be hungry…”

Kimberly understood high school boys all too well, she dated a couple before starting her relationship with Trini. She knew  _ exactly  _ what was up, and her poor sweet daughter was oblivious, it was best to keep it that way. 

*****

That night, as Kimberly and Trini were getting ready for bed, Kimberly had to bring up the topic of  _ boys.  _ “I think we have a problem…” She sighed, fluffing up one of the pillows so she could have support for her back. “I think I’m the resident MILF”

Hearing  _ that _ phrase escape from her wife’s lips caused Trini to laugh, “What?”

“Y’know mom I’d like to-”

“No I’m not whatting what MILF means” Trini rested a hand on her forehead, trying to quell her chest from another fit of laughter. “Why do you think  _ you’re _ the resident hot mom?”

“I mean one  _ look _ at me” Kimberly had a great argument there. Before going out to work every morning she would go on a morning jog, she kept her cheerleader figure and grew out her hair. “I still got it”

“I think I’m a bit biased” Trini had to sit up and set her book aside, there was no way she’d be able to read tonight. Not with  _ this _ conversation on the table. “...You’re also full of yourself”

“No, no it makes sense. Chase Clark  _ winked _ at me tonight….” Kimberly had some strong evidence, “I washed the car Saturday, and Brody tripped over his own feet” Thankfully he  _ didn’t _ have the lawnmower going. “I am the hot mom on the block” 

“Only you would be proud of that.” Trini folded her arms, tilting her head to the side, oh Kimberly wasn’t kidding. She really was proud of being the hot one...after all these years it still felt nice to be  _ wanted  _ in that way. Trini supposed it had to do with her history being a cheerleader...or her inflated ego.

“You don’t have to be jealous” Kimberly leaned over to capture Trini’s lips, but Trini was quick to lean back  _ just _ out of her wife’s reach. “What?”

“Why do you think  _ I _ would be  _ jealous?  _ I don’t want to  _ want _ to be the neighborhood kids first wet dream” Trini frowned at that, “If  _ anyone _ is going to be  _ jealous _ it’s Rita.”

“Mm. True” Kimberly nudged Trini’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, your time will come. You’re the _hot_ _English_ teacher….you get the _high school_ fantasies” She leaned forward, this time using her hand to pull Trini in for a kiss. “I know _I’m_ hot for teacher”

“You’re  _ awful”  _ Despite her moral compass, she returned her wife’s kiss, “Emma’s still  _ awake” _

“C’mon, I’m giving you a chance to hook up with the hot mom on the block” 

“You  _ definitely  _ are letting this get to your head” Despite calling her out...Trini leaned over to turn off the lamp. 

*****

In the next room over, Emma had been laying on her bed, talking to Hazel Landsdown on the phone. 

“And then he did the dishes! I swear we got  _ nothing _ done on our project today” She sighed heavily, “It’s so frustrating, he’s going to come over tomorrow. I think I’m just going to write down note cards of what he’ll say and hope his charisma will pull him through”

“Oh boy…”

“How are things going with your project?” Emma paused for a couple of seconds before asking the real question on her mind, “...How’s Gia?”

“A bit jealous over the whole thing, but she’ll be happy to hear that Chase isn’t  _ chasing _ you” Hazel’s laugh over the phone only made Emma frown. What is she talking about?

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I understand what it means to have to  _ moms.  _ Two very  _ hot _ moms”

“...I’m not following”

Hazel sighed, “Why do you think people always want to come over to my place?”

Emma couldn’t help but smile and crack the joke, “Because your trust fund is big enough to buy your own island” 

“.......” There was a long pause on the other line, “Maybe I’m not the best example.” She started to explain again, “Look, there’s two kinds of people--and when I say people I mean straight teenage boys. The kind that are crushing on an older woman... _ or _ the gross kind who just are waiting to see two women kiss and gawk like an idiot. I’m going to give Chase the benefit of the doubt and say he’s just got the hots for your mom” Emma could hear Hazel turn a page to a fashion magazine. 

“So, you’re saying people don’t actually want to spend time with  _ me _ they just want to be around my moms”

“Basically” Emma could hear the magazine shut, “You know that doesn’t apply to me right. I’m team Emma. You’ll always have me in your corner. Don’t let someone like  _ Chase Clark _ bother you or get under your skin”

All the gears were clicking in Emma’s head. Did anyone actually find  _ her _ to be attractive or pretty? Who was she next to Kimberly Gomez-Hart or Trini Gomez-Hart? Both of her moms were  _ stunning _ in their early forties and Emma? She was still rocking out an A-cup bra. ...How could a gawky fourteen year old ever compare, ever be noticed?

*****

Now that she had more information, Emma watched Chase like a hawk. Was she fully prepared to give him more of the speaking part? He wanted to look at her moms, so it was only fair in her book. 

“Wow” Chase looked over his notecard, as a member of the drama club (aka another way to meet girls) he had plenty of experience memorizing lines and knowing how to  _ act.  _ “This Harriet Tubman’s actually pretty badass” Emma was impressed with the skater kid, he was actually learning. 

A knock on the door, Kimberly had just come home from a  _ run _ so the hot mom was wearing tight clothes  _ and _ worked up a sweat. “Hey guys, I’m going to hop in the shower” A great visual for Chase.  _ Thanks mom.  _ “Are you staying for dinner Chase? I think tonight we’re going with pizza” She laughed, “Which kinda cancels out my run” But she was  _ not _ going to argue with her hungry wife when Trini didn’t want to cook.

“Uh huh” Annnd Emma lost the boy to his hormones. “I’d love to”

“How’s your project going?” Kimberly asked curiously, taking a moment’s pause to take a sip of water from her bright pink water bottle. 

“It was going great” Until a few seconds ago when Hot Mom McGee came around to distract her partner, “You’re kinda distracting us right now, and we really need to practice for our presentation tomorrow”

“Okay, okay” Kimberly could take a hint, she held up a hand defensively. “I’ll leave you two alone”

Emma didn’t  _ mean _ to be so on edge, to snap at her mother, but now that she was aware of how others perceived her moms she was on hyper alert. Hazel was right, Chase was totally and completely flustered around Kimberly...so was Brody, so was every neighborhood boy on the block. Emma didn’t even  _ want _ to date any of those boys...but she felt so invisible next to her moms. Were all those memories growing up full with ulterior motives? Doubt filled her mind left and right.

When seven thirty hit there was a ring at the doorbell. The Gomez-Hart family had been expecting Chase’s mother, Amanda, to pick him up for the night...just like all the nights before. Trini had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, and as the one who was up and at’em she answered the door only to be surprised that Chase’s older sister and one of her honor students Kendall Clark at the other side of the door. 

“I’m here to pick up my idiot brother” As a sixteen year old, she was able to drive her mother’s car. The youngest of the Clark siblings, Riley, sat in the passenger seat with a cone of ice cream in his hand. Upon seeing Trini he waved over in her direction, a huge smile on the thirteen year old’s face. At school, Kendall was one of the most polished of Trini’s students. Her brown hair was always pulled into a ponytail, thick black glasses she was the definition of a nerd. 

“Thank you for hosting Mrs. Hart-Gomez” A pause, the junior bit her lip, flustered. She hadn’t seen Trini very often outside of the classroom. The English teacher only had on a simple white tank top and skinny jeans and  _ wow.  _ Wow did she have nice arms… “Hart-Gomez…” a quick little  _ dammit,  _ “Gomez-Hart. Sorry.” Feeling like an idiot, Kendall had to call, “Chase! We gotta go!”

“I’m comin’ I’m comin!” Chase raced down the stairs, his notecards for his presentation in his mouth as he pulled on his black zip up hoodie. “I’ll see you tomorrow Emma!” He called, as Emma descended the stairs not able to keep up with him on his departure. 

With the door closing behind the two Clark’s, Kimberly waited a full three seconds before making a smug comment. “Told you about the teacher thing. Let me guess, she sits in the front row?”

“...Will you  _ stop _ with that theory?”

“Oh my God! This isn’t funny!” The barely fourteen year old girl did not see the same humor in the situation as her mother’s dead. “Look, we all get it, you’re both  _ hot.  _ Stop rubbing it in my face!” Needing to take a breath, Emma ran her fingers through her hair, “I’m going to the Moran’s” Emma was so mad, she couldn’t be in the same room as her parents. “I’ll be back in an hour” She knew it was a school night...this way her mom’s wouldn’t follow her. 

As the door slammed shut behind her, Trini shook her head in Kimberly’s direction.  _ “Great.” _

*****

Emma banged on the Moran’s door until Rita opened the door ready to fight someone. When she saw the distraught Gomez-Hart on her door she didn’t  _ want _ to deal with comforting the lost puppy. “Gia! Your little girlfriend’s here!” Rita sighed, “Oh who am I kidding? Just go, I don’t care” She waved her hand, allowing Emma to pass her. She wasn’t going to let stupid teenage drama get in the way of her programs. 

It didn’t take Emma very long to reach Gia’s room, upon seeing her best friend on her bed, Emma had to approach her with one important question. “Are my moms hot?”

“Yes?” Gia glanced around the room as if it were a trick question, or somehow Hazel had the room bugged with cameras to get a kick out of the answer to this question. The blonde had to sit up to better face her best friend/girlfriend. “...I don’t like where this is going…”

“I feel so invisible….like people don’t like  _ me,  _ they like  _ them.”  _ Emma looked down at her feet, it felt so foolish to say that out loud. “Am I even pretty?”

“I’ve known you basically my entire life” The blonde stated as she got to her feet, taking a step over to Emma to rest a finger under the other girl’s chin, lifting it up so she could catch Emma’s tearful eye, “And not once did I go over to your house to be around your moms. Sure, they’re hot, whatever...but they don’t make my heart race” This wasn’t exactly how the blonde pictured this would go down, but Emma looked utterly broken by the thought of not being wanted. “Not like you do”

“Yeah?” Emma still sounded unsure…

“Yeah, you dork” Gia couldn’t help but lightly chuckle, the laughter helped her get the nerves out of her system before she leaned forward to peck Emma’s lips. To give her a second of being wanted. There could be worse first kiss stories. 

Emma rested her hands on Gia’s shoulders, she tentatively leaned forward to initiate a kiss. It was  _ new.  _ The girls often just held hands, cuddled, hugged, Emma was super comfortable sitting in her lap but kissing? This was new waters...but with Gia, she knew she was safe. There were no ulterior motives...Gia would always be right there in Emma’s corner. 

“Are you okay?” Gia asked, pulling her head back, Emma seemed to have calmed down.

“Mhmm, I guess I was being a bit unfair…” She had to admit, looking back on it she didn’t need to snap at them. It wasn’t their fault…as far as first crushes went she was guilty too of liking a teacher...she could apologize to her parents later...right now, she’d rather be exploring what kissing Gia Moran felt like.

“...I’m going to get my mom a turtleneck for Christmas...” Emma concluded, just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I'm going to move onto Wild Pitch doesn't mean I won't come back to this universe. there's still SO much I have planned. One snippet at a time


End file.
